


like constellations a million years away

by ohraditsem



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Royality - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Overworking, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders (mentioned), Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, analogical - Freeform, i love these boys, logan loves his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohraditsem/pseuds/ohraditsem
Summary: Logan is overworking himself, meanwhile Virgil has a little something planned for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	like constellations a million years away

**Author's Note:**

> !! Here’s my #FAMvalentines gift to INCREDIBLESSULK on Twitter!! Happy Valentine’s Day Kitt!!! Here’s some real fluffy analogical for you <33

Logan pushed his hair out of his face for probably the twentieth time in the hour, sincerely regretting turning down Patton’s offer of a hairband. It truly was getting on his nerves and was prohibiting him from fully focusing. His back ached as his leg muscles had a chance to release the tension of being squished underneath his desk for no less than 9 hours.

His fingers curled in between his tie and shirt, carefully loosening the fabric and allowing himself to breathe. It was crunch time, so to speak, and Logan had very much been working overtime more than anyone. It wasn’t his fault, though, his work needed focus time and quiet environments to even get a sliver of productivity. 

“Jesus…” He muttered, carding through his hair again and cringing at the oily texture. 

Yeah, his habits weren’t that great. But there was work to be done, so it was work he would do.

That’s exactly what he told himself before a knock reverberated through his room.

Logan huffed once more and craned his neck over his shoulder. “Who is it?” He called, expecting it to be either Patton forcing him to eat or Roman asking for critiques on a new idea. Who he wasn’t expecting was his boyfriend to peak his head through the door, a uncharacteristically goofy grin gracing his features.

“Hey Lo, you busy?” Virgil asked, tapping his chipped black nails onto the smooth wood. Logan could tell by his face that Virgil wanted him to say no, and we wanted to say no, but truly he couldn’t take any more unnecessary breaks.

“I am sorry, Virgil, but I am in fact busy. I need to get this schedule done by the end of the week and I’m already behind so please-“

“When was the last time you stood up?”

Logan blinked, doing a double take as he looked again at his boyfriend after adjusting his glasses “I-I don’t know what you’re asking me-“

“Logan. Don’t play dumb. When was the last time you stood up and walked around?”

The logical side broke the intense eye contact even though he could still feel Virgil’s gaze burning into his forehead. 

“Uhm...nine hours.”

“I’m sorry what?” 

“Nine hours. I’ve been working for nine hours.”

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Yeah-okay” he sighs “this is much worse than I thought-Lo. Dude. You’re working yourself into the ground. I’m surprised you’re still functioning properly, well, at least you look like it.” 

Logan averted his gaze as his cheeks turned red. “I-I apologize, Virgil, if I made you upset.”

“No-ugh, no. Logan. Starlight. Look at me, please?”

His eyes very slowly turned up to Virgil, his throat feeling like sandpaper as he tried to breathe.

“I’m not mad at you, I promise. You’re just a clueless moron sometimes and forget to take breaks.

Okay. That small chuckle from Logan kinda made all of this worth it now. 

“So please, come with me. Let me take care of you.”

Logan rapidly began blinking away tears, nodding curtly as he stood up and immediately sat back down, his muscles absolutely screaming. 

“Yeah-okay. Let me help you with that.” Virgil chided, helping Logan stand up with a laugh under his breath.

“Alright. I need you to cover your eyes.”

“Wh-what?”

“It’ll only be for a little bit, I promise.” The anxious side explained, carefully taking off Logan’s glasses and putting them in his hoodie pocket. “Cover your eyes and then I’ll take you.”

Logan let out a groan, putting his palms over his eyes “Sometimes you are very frustrating, love.”

“Gee, thanks L.” Virgil hummed with a small peck on Logan’s temple. “Alright. Are you ready?”

“I literally have no idea where we’re going. So apparently yes.” 

•

“Where are you taking me, Virgil?”

“Lo, do you really not know the definition of a surprise?”

Logan rolled his eyes underneath his palms, huffing out a sigh as Virgil nudged his back with his elbow.

“Hey, stop being so dramatic, we’ll get there soon enough.” Virgil chided, maneuvering the other around turns and doors with the hint of a giddy smile on his face that he 100% would never admit to having.

Logan groaned inwardly as they continued walking, pinching his brows together as he felt the texture of the ground beneath him change from sturdy hardwood floor to plush carpet.

“Wait, Virgil, why are we in Roman’s room?”

He heard the anxious side curse under his breath. “Why do you have to be so observant?” Virgil shook his head and looked at Logan’s covered face. “Are you sure you’re not peeking.”

“Love, you took my glasses and I have my hands over my eyes, how do you expect me to be able to see anything?” Logan hummed, tilting his head slightly and practically feeling the warmth on Virgil’s cheeks from the petname.

“Fair, fair. I just want it to be a surprise.”

“Well. lead the way. I am prepared to be thoroughly surprised.”

“You better be, nerd.” 

The ground eventually changed once more, the firm packed grass of the imagination surprising Logan immediately. He didn’t say anything else though and just waited for Virgil to reveal the surprise.

Eventually they did stop and Logan felt Virgil walk in front of him. “Hold out your hand but don’t look yet.” He instructed and Logan did so, feeling his glasses being put in his palm. 

“Alright. Put them on and open your eyes.” 

Logan could practically hear the smile in Virgil’s voice, allowing a small grin onto his face. He slipped on his glasses and opened his eyes. His breath was taken away almost immediately.

It looked as if the sky had never seen a speck of light pollution and clouds were a foreign concept, the atmosphere was alive and shining like thousands, no, millions of eyes blinking and staring intently down. 

Logan felt as if he could simply fall into the sky and float in the endless vast stream of purples and blues and dying and birthing stars for eternity. 

The sky seemed to have absolutely no regard for the seasons as Logan was already able to trace out some of his favourite constellations; Ursa Major, Cassiopeia, Scorpio, Orion. They were all here.

For the first time in gods knows how long, Logan was speechless.

“I take it you like it?” Virgil said, keeping his hands lightly on Logan’s shoulders. 

“I-wh-like it? Virgil, this-this is entrancing.”

Virgil laughed softly. “Well, I know you’re excited when you start using words like fucking entrancing .”

Logan let out a breathy laugh, watching as the waltzing stars reflected off of Virgil’s oak brown eyes. 

“This-this is unlike anything I’ve ever been able to see-it’s perfect, starlight. Absolutely perfect.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Virgil carefully pushed up Logan’s glasses and gave him a soft, meaningful kiss which the other promptly melted into. 

Logan broke the kiss, staring at his boyfriend a little longer before looking back up at the kaleidoscope sky. “Did Roman make this?”

“Mhm, I helped map everything out, but he did the rest. It was in exchange for helping him make dinner for Patton.” 

“Wonderful…”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great, huh?” Virgil said as he led Logan to a small picnic area that was set up. “Now how about I get everything unpacked and you can tell me about those constellations.” 

Logan smiled as he looked over to his lover, then back up at the sky.

“I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
